<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Adoptions in the Apocalypse? More Likely Than You Might Think by Luckybanana948</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341692">Adoptions in the Apocalypse? More Likely Than You Might Think</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckybanana948/pseuds/Luckybanana948'>Luckybanana948</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SBI Zombie Apocalypse AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Found Family, How Do I Tag, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, Wilbur Soot Has a bat and knows how to use it, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, it may be the apocalypse but sbi will still adopt two teens, no beta we die like Wilbur in Sky Blockle, sbi, sbi plus ranboo and tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckybanana948/pseuds/Luckybanana948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleepy Bois Inc got separated from each other and while Wilbur and Tommy make their way to the rendezvous they find a lone teen and Wilbur goes "he's mine now"  </p><p>Meanwhile Phil and Techno find a different teen looting their supplies and go "lets keep him" </p><p>AKA The start of SBI Zombie Apcalyspe AU created by @vix_spam_ on instagram</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>SBI Zombie Apocalypse AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Completed stories I've read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I Walk This Road Alone- Oh Shit Never mind There's a Zombie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an au by @vix_spam_ on instagram they've posted a few posts about it and I asked if I could write it and they said yes so here is the first installment! </p><p>OG post that first inspired me -&gt; https://www.instagram.com/p/CKxZoHQlLxq/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The offer was given with an surprising amount of concern for someone who he had just met. What Tubbo didn’t know was that after killing the zombie Wilbur had taken one look at Tubbo and decided that he wasn’t taking no for an answer and that this kid was not spending another night alone.</p><p>or</p><p>Tubbo has been lone rangering the apocalypse for about a month when he has his first encounter with the more chaotic half of Sleepy Bois Inc and Wilbur takes one look at Tubbo and says "he's mine now."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all enjoy this! The first meeting!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the virus first hit and it all went to shit if you told Tubbo he’d be able to survive on his own he would not have believed you. Yet here he was nearing a month of solitude and still alive. He had met with a group of strangers that he had been with for a while before getting separated from the group. That was near a month ago by now. Ever since splitting from his group Tubbo had learned two things, fighting zombies on your own is fucking terrifying, and that the undead were much more plentiful in towns and cities whereas in the woods they were few and far between.  </p><p>So Tubbo took to living his isolation in this hellscape of a world within the woods. He had a wealth of knowledge of plants which had served him well. Knowing what he can eat and what plants are actually herbs, herbs that were his hidden savior.  He thanked childhood him and his obsession with bees for this knowledge. Said obsession was what had led to him studying plants in his free time. The herbs he found were able to help draw out toxins or fight infections (not much use against the zombie virus but helpful with normal ones) had definitely saved his life. Medicine was hard to come by in this world as most hospitals had been subject to a rapid and merciless infection. Leaving the hospitals packed with Zombies of patients and doctors alike blocking the way to the supplies laid within. Many tried, few lived. Those that did had been hardcore groups and even then, many lost a comrade in the process. So hospital were off the table for Tubbo. Places like Pharmacies were some of the first places raided for supplies when the infection hit. </p><p>The forest Tubbo had claimed as his was plentiful but even still, he would always find that with enough time that he would need to get more supplies. Supplies that lay within abandoned towns and cities, abandoned towns and cities full of the undead.  </p><p>Tubbo was just returning from one such adventure, able to avoid most the Zombies he came across by hiding or silently speed walking away. He was outside of the city heading back to the forest he called home (what a dangerous thing, calling a place home in the world he lived in).  He could see his forest ahead of him as he walked across a street. He could feel himself relax as he saw the welcoming trees ahead. That was a mistake.  </p><p>Tubbo barely had time to register the growl and turn before he was knocked to the ground. His head hit the ground hard and his vision swam. He scrabbled back against the ground trying to get distance between him and the zombie before him. The zombie was easily able to match the speed of his scrabble as Tubbo stared up at the blurred shape of the zombie that was about to tear him apart wishing he could have at least died in the forest so that even his undead form would be left to wonder the familiar trees. Alas his reanimated corpse was damned to wondering this road, probably to make its way to the city to terrorize any survivors trying to gain supplies. As Tubbo sees the zombie about to lunge he has one clear thought “Sorry I couldn’t keep my promise Papa.”  </p><p>“OI BITCH” </p><p>The sudden shout caught the zombie’s attention and shattered Tubbo’s train of thought. As the zombie turned around instead of lunging for the fallen boy. Tubbo could make out the vague shape of another person. The person swung something at the zombie and the zombie fell twitching slightly. Before the figure sharply struck downwards Tubbo could hear a cracking sound as the Zombie stopped twitching.  Tubbo squinted slightly trying to get his eyes to focus on the figure. Tubbo was able to notice curly brown hair and brown eyes behind circle glasses staring at him with concern.  </p><p>“Hey kid are you alright? It didn’t bite you did it?”  </p><p>Tubbo had regained his bearings enough to righten himself. “Yeah, no I’m good. Thank you for y’know” Tubbo gestured to what he could now see was a bat and the prone zombie on the ground.  </p><p>“Kid where’s your group?” </p><p>Before Tubbo could respond a new figure pushed past the first and said “Hello! Names Tommy!”  </p><p>Tubbo stared at the newcomer (who he now realized must have been there the entire time). He looked to be about Tubbo’s age with blond hair poking out of a beanie and bright blue eyes stared at him expectantly. When Tubbo made no move to answer him Tommy shrugged “tough crowd” The one with the bat let out a long sigh. He took a step forward and Tubbo noticed how bat guy was limping slightly keeping as much weight as he could off his left leg.  </p><p>“Name’s Wilbur, if you are alone you can join us kid.” The offer was given with an surprising amount of concern for someone who he had just met. What Tubbo didn’t know was that after killing the zombie Wilbur had taken one look at Tubbo and decided that he wasn’t taking no for an answer and that this kid was not spending another night alone.  </p><p>After a brief discussion they set off. Tubbo looking back to the forest that kept him safe for his long month alone. He wasn’t alone anymore though, so he walked down the road with his two new companions. Joining into their conversations quite easily.  </p><p> </p><p>Relief filled Phil as the building that was their rendezvous point came into view. Phil couldn’t help look around scanning the landscape for their companions. The movement did not go unnoticed by Techno and the other chuckled.  </p><p>“Phil we have horses there is no possible way they would beat us I'm sure they’re fine.” </p><p>Phil sighed “I know, I know I just hate being separated from them. Don’t act like you’re not worried about them either.”  </p><p>“Did I ever say I wasn’t worried? I just know they are both competent and trust they can handle themselves.”  </p><p>Phil glared halfheartedly at his friend. As they dismounted Phil offered to take care of the horses while Techno went to their supplies to get something for them to eat that was better than the lighter foods they had in their packs for travel.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tubbo joining the boisssss love to see it. I can't wait for y'all to scream at me next time we see these three.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stealing Hearts and Supplies, The Ranboo Specialty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo had no plans on joining a new group, not when he almost died last time. So when a thirty something blond man in a bucket hat and a young adult with long fading pink hair seemed to decide to adopt him, he wasn’t quite sure what to do.  </p>
<p>or</p>
<p>When Techno and Phil made it to the rendezvous point they didn't expect to find a child looting their gear. Said child didn't expect to be adopted on sight by the people he was robbing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ayyyyo chapter 2 feat. the rest of the gang. </p>
<p>So lemme preface this by saying that if it isn't clear when reading I only have experience writing Ranboo and he's my favorite so my brain came up with a lot of Ranboo lore for this au. The au hasn't really addressed Ranboo's backstory yet so like 50% of this chapter will probably age poorly but whatever. </p>
<p>AU created by @vix_spam_ on instagram!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the apocalypse hit it became clear that groups were the way to go. Groups kept you safe, groups could fight the hoards. So Ranboo joined a group, and almost died because of it. When the group was attacked the group left Ranboo to be a distraction, a literal sacrifice to buy time. He was left to die by the people he was supposed to trust to help him survive. It made sense, Ranboo being the youngest and newest of the group. He was dubbed the weak link and was cast aside to be of one final use to let them escape.  </p>
<p>Ranboo didn’t die though, no he fought and did what he did best, ran. Ranboo had one ability that could take all the claim to him surviving this long. He knew parkour. It’s funny, he hadn’t had some passion for the activity or anything on the contrary he wanted to stay home and play videogames and when he told his parents he did not want to participate in sports at his school they agreed with the catch that he had to find some other pastime to get him active to keep him fit. Ranboo choose parkour due to the fact that he thought if he choose something wild enough his parents would say no and just let him stay home. So he was surprised when his parents actually found a parkour studio and signed him up for lessons. Something he was now eternally grateful for.  </p>
<p>The zombie were not slow, if they wanted to they could run at terrifying speeds. But they were not nimble, they had no grace. They struggled with climbing anything, even stairs. A fact Ranboo had used to his advantage countless times. With his parkour skills he had great balance, could scale almost any average building, and knew how to land high jumps without breaking his bones. Avoiding zombies became almost child’s play for the teen. Being one of the only solo persons who dared to stay in the city swarmed with the undead. Ranboo found that roofs were rarely inhabited by the undead. Zombies had no brains, so they only tended to find their way up that high if they were in pursuit of someone. Since the teen usually went to the roofs via unusual methods Zombies were unable to follow him up. Ranboo tended to look for supplies in the top floor of buildings where again there were less zombies and left him a quick escape back to the roofs.   </p>
<p>So Ranboo went from roof to roof, getting supplies when needed. He beat zombies with the metal pipe he had for a weapon when needed and ran away when there was to many for him and his pipe to handle. From his vantage point he had seen many groups, never letting his presence be known. He had no plans on joining a new group, not when he almost died last time. So when a thirty something blond man in a bucket hat and a young adult with long fading pink hair seemed to decide to adopt him, he wasn’t quite sure what to do.  </p>
<p>It had been a normal day of the apocalypse for the teen. He had been traversing the roofs looking for a building to loot that was clear of zombies, or people for that matter. Ranboo ate the last of his food, a granola bar, for breakfast the day before last and he was hungry. Ranboo found a building that he could easily climbing into a window from the roof. Upon entering his guard was immediately up. At some point this was an apocalypse base, he could tell by how furniture was moved as barricades to certain doors and the boarded windows on the lower levels. It looked vacant, either whoever once resided here had died, or did not stay here in a while. The layer of dust on all of the surfaces proved that a good portion of time had passed since someone was here. Still this place resided someone who survived the first wave of the virus, so he had to be careful no one came here and got pissed at him for stealing their shit.  </p>
<p>As Ranboo scoured around he found a whole lot of nothing. Every floor he descended down he got more uneasy. He liked height, it was his safety but he could sense that somewhere someone had left supplies unattended and since this was a building transformed into an apocalypse bunker the supplies would be suited to survival. They’d surely have food and with the luck he’d have with finding food lately he couldn’t pass this up. </p>
<p>So he continued down until he was in a basement. In said basements he found trunks of what he could assume was gear. The trunks were locked but that wasn’t going to stop the teen after he had come all this way. He pulled out his lock pick. A skill he learned because one of his friends said it was impossible and raged about the difficulty of the craft. Ranboo had been determined to prove them wrong though and spent hours learning the skill. The lock was simple and he was in the first trunk quickly. He had just picked the lock on the third trunk and opened the lid when a voice spoke from behind him.  </p>
<p>“I don’t think that belongs to you.” Ranboo whirled around grabbing his pipe and turned to face the one who presumably owned the contents of the trunk. The figure was tall early twenties Ranboo guessed. Two things about the figure caught his attention, the first being he had long pink hair pulled up in a bun the second was he had a full on sword. ‘what the fu-’  </p>
<p>Ranboo cursed his luck that after such a long absence they choose now to show up. Ranboo came to the realization that he was screwed. As he stood there holding his pipe defensively, he knew he was done for. Random skills he had before the apocalypse did not include sword fighting. Ranboo could tell this pink haired figure knew what he was doing while Ranboo used his pipe like a bat. This guy could sewer him with ease. </p>
<p>Pinky (as Ranboo started to interanlly refer to him as) seemed to come to the same conclusion as he sighed at Ranboo </p>
<p>“Kid I’d put down the pipe, that’s not going to get you far.”  </p>
<p>Ranboo fought with himself internally, his logic, fight, and flight were all at war with one another. Finally logic won out realizing that his best option was to drop the pipe and make a break for it to the roofs when an opportunity rose. Ranboo carefully set the pipe down keeping his eyes on the pink haired swordsman.  </p>
<p>“Empty you pockets from what you took.” Pinky said. His last sentence had sounded as a suggestion, this one however was a command, his monotone voice leaving no room for argument. Ranboo hurriedly returned everything he took from the trunks. Glancing back every few seconds to make sure Pinky hadn’t moved.  </p>
<p>After he finished returning the items Ranboo shifted awkwardly under the hard scrutinizing gaze he was receiving. Pinky sighed and sheathed his sword. Ranboo only felt minutely better. Then Pinky came forward and grabbed Ranboo’s pipe in his left hand and the back of Ranboo's shirt collar in the right and started leading him towards the stairs. Ranboo forced himself calm ‘don’t fight, go along with it once your upstairs you can make a break for the roof. He won’t be able to follow you there and you’ll be free.’   </p>
<p>Ranboo started with surprise when a new voice chimed out as they crested the stairs “Took you long enough down there Techno.” Ranboo watched as a figure significantly shorter than him and Pinky (who was apparently called Techno) turned to face them. Bucket hat as Ranboo internally referred to him had a look of surprise but he merely raised an eyebrow at Techno.  </p>
<p>“Found him in our supplies” Techno answered the unasked question.  </p>
<p>Bucket hat nodded and gave Techno a look. Techno released the kid’s collar and Ranboo took a small step away from him. Techno resigned himself to watching the proceedings. He knew the look in Phil’s eyes, he was adopting the kid into their group. Techno knew better than to interfere. Kid seemed harmless, he was tall yes, he’s taller than Wilbur who previously held the title of tallest in the group. Skinny teen with long gangly legs and arms. He gave the impression he would trip on air. He couldn’t get a good look at his face given half of it was obscured with a gas mask. All in all, Techno wasn’t overwhelmed with what he saw. It was clear the kid’s brain must had been what had kept him alive not his brawn.  </p>
<p>After Techno released the kid Phil’s focused honed onto the kid. The way he shifted away from Techno and started glancing around nervously. Looking for a way to escape. That wouldn’t do, this kid couldn’t leave before Phil had a chance to try adopt him.  </p>
<p>“Hey kid” he said softly said kid’s head snapped to him when he spoke. Eye darting over Phil taking in all the information he could. “You’re okay kid, my names Phil, that’s Techno you don’t have to be scared.” the kid’s eyes started to dart around less but he still remained tense watching Phil with scared, distrustful eyes. “Techno said you were going through our supplies?” Ranboo suppressed a wince ‘here we go’ he thought “Are you hungry?”  </p>
<p>Ranboo gaped at the man. He expected punishment or threats when the older man brought up the supplies, not an offer of food. His mind argued with himself again, one part saying do not trust him get away while the other chanted praises at the offer of food. It didn’t help that all Ranboo had in his pack was a bag of gummy worms. He had been saving them for a special occasion, and with the hunger he was feeling knew they would do little to help his current situation. Phil sensed the boy's confusion and conflict and waited patiently for an answer. </p>
<p> Finally, Ranboo managed a strangled “I’m sorry?” </p>
<p>Phil gave Ranboo a soft smile, “Are you hungry? Since you were going through our supplies in the basement I assume you were probably looking for food so, are you hungry?”  </p>
<p>Ranboo stared at the man, of all the possible outcomes he could've imagined from being caught looting someone's base this was last on this list. He had no idea how to respond to this stranger’s offer of food. It had been months since he had contact with a living person, longer since he had any trust towards one. The closest thing to interaction Ranboo had in months was watching groups pass through the city from the roofs above. Ranboo hated his traitorous heart wanting to trust this stranger. His heart yearned for companionship and trust while his logic screamed reminding him of last time. Ranboo was drawn out of his internal war by Phil's calm voice asking “When was the last time you ate?”  </p>
<p>Ranboo’s mind instantly replied with the answer of ‘morning day before yesterday’ that granola bar long gone. He one again cursed his poor luck lately with finding food causing him to take the risk of going into that damned basement for supplies. Ranboo surprised himself when he answered the question “breakfast day before yesterday.” Phil’s face was a mix of relief and concern. On one hand Phil was relieved the kid had eaten something somewhat recently, on the other hand a kid shouldn’t have to go over a day without food. Phil didn’t give a damn if it was the literal apocalypse this kid deserved food.  </p>
<p>“We’ll get something whipped up won’t we Techno?” Techno gave a hum of affirmation from the stairs. Ranboo whipped around to see Techno reemerging from the stairs, arms full of food supplies. Techno had gone to fetch the food supplies he had originally planned to get when he found Ranboo the second Phil had mentioned food. Techno Prepared a meal while Phil talked to the kid. Phil coaxing responses from the teen slowly but surely. They were short responses but Phil knew what he was doing. Techno felt eyes watching him the entire time he prepared the food. Techno made his movements obvious letting the kid watch him make the food. Letting the kid have a clear view to see that he hadn’t put anything sinister into the meal. </p>
<p>As they sat down to eat, Ranboo started eating hesitantly before the hunger and deliciousness of the food caused the kid to start eating faster. Phil calmly told him to slow down with a small laugh. Techno watched on amused as Phil tamed the wild teen to add to his collection of children. As they ate a flicker of hope worked its way into Ranboo’s heart, that maybe safety wouldn’t have to mean alone anymore. Ranboo wasn’t a fool though, he’d be cautious keep his gear nearby and ne ready to flee at a moment's notice. But for now, he’d enjoy a meal and the feeling of someone talking to him. As Ranboo ate Phil watched with care shining in his eyes. He would do everything he could to earn this kid’s trust. Phil still didn’t know the kid’s name but he knew he’d fight tooth and nail to keep him safe and let him feel loved in this hellscape they were stuck living in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello yes I have immense love for how I wrote Ranboo in this. I had to sprinkle in some classic Ranboo bad luck^tm. </p>
<p>Can't wait to write the next fic in this series were the gang gets reunited would be a shame if someone was too injured to make it to the rendezvous point hmmm~? If you wish to know what I'm referencing check out @vix_spam_ on insta and look at their posts of the au. </p>
<p>Hope y'all enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WOOOOOO This took a fat minute I wrote this all in one night and woo boy was it an experience. I've never really wrote these guys so I hope it isn't to ooc. I really enjoyed writing this though and I'm hyped for more of this au. </p><p>Hope y'all enjoyed remember to check out @vix_spam_ on insta their art is very pog! I plan to keep writing for this au for as long as it sparks motivation and I still have two different stories planned from what's been revealed about the au so far!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>